


I know that we were made to break. So what? I don't mind.

by cammyohcammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, idk what else to tag man just read this its super cute, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was behind the wheel of their Impala going about 50 miles an hour when sixteen year old passenger-seated Sam told him he was falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that we were made to break. So what? I don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny thing I wrote on tumblr. Sam is 16. Dean is maybe 20.  
> I do not own SPN or any of its characters and everything in this story is untrue (unfortunately).  
> This fic contains sibling incest but that's okay cause you probably already know that but hey don't say I didn't warn you if it isn't your cup of tea and you didn't read the Dean/Sam pairing up top???  
> HOWEVER, if it is, read and enjoy!

Dean was behind the wheel of their Impala going about 50 miles an hour when sixteen year old passenger-seated Sam told him he was falling in love with him. For a long time, Dean didn't say a word and continued focusing on the road. Feeling discouraged and embarrassed, Sam stayed quiet.

"I know you are," Dean finally said, his voice rough like sandpaper. After much later when they’re walking out of their car, he adds, "and I’m gonna catch you when you do." And nothing more was said about it for the next couple days.

They were having their usual sex one evening when they were finally alone, but for Sam, it wasn't so usual. It was intense, so intense it was almost too much for his body to possibly handle. Not so much from the sex, but he can feel himself physically falling for his brother in that moment and it made his chest feel heavy and he almost couldn't breathe.

When the two of them finished, they collapsed on one another, breathing erratically like they just ran seven miles. Dean felt Sam shaking underneath him more than usual and heard a small choking sound. When he looked down at Sam curiously he noticed tears flowing down his cheeks.

Sam sobbed his name very quietly.

_"Dean.."_

Dean knew immediately

He wrapped his arms around his baby brother and whispered calming hushes in his ear soothingly, occasionally planting tiny kisses on whatever his mouth happens to land on.

"Shhh, Sammy. I love you, Sam. I got you. I caught you, baby."

He really did.


End file.
